starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Droide de protocolo serie 3PO
Los droides de protocolo serie 3PO eran droides de protocolo especializados en relaciones Humano-cíborg producidos por Cybot Galactica. Los modelos de esta serie tenían una estética muy similar a los modelos de otras series de droides producidos por Cybot Galactica como la serie TC, la serie 3PX y la serie 5YQ. Uno de los más famosos droides de esta serie fue C-3PO, uno de los héroes de la Alianza Rebelde. Historia Manufacturados por Cybot Galactica en el mundo fabrica de Affa, las unidades de la serie 3PO eran considerados los mas avanzados droides de relaciones humano-cíborg en el mercado por mas de cien años. La producción de la linea comenzó al menos desde el 112 ABY y continuaba favorable ya en los tiempos de la Nueva República. El exito de la serie 3PO llevo a Cybot Galactica a producir los droides de protocolo serie C durante el gobierno de la Nueva República. Tenian un precio de 3.000 créditos en el mercado. Características Un típico droide de la serie 3PO media una altura promedio de 1.7 metros y poseían una contextura humanoide. La mayoría de las unidades estaban programadas con una personalidad subordinada y servicial, y normalmente jamas atacarían a nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni siquiera en defensa propia. Con sus componentes estándar (cabeza, torso, brazos y piernas) una unidad 3PO suele pesar 77.6 kg y su velocidad máxima es de 21 km/hr. Cada droide esta equipado con un VerboCerebro AA-1 SyntheTech, haciéndoles capaces de almacenar enormes cantidades de información, siendo el espacio de memoria adicional usado para mantener los módulos de comunicación en la memoria activa, para que las largas tardanzas sean evitadas mientras se busca información lingüística en medio de la traducción. Un modulo de comunicaciones TransLang III les permite ser fluidos en mas de 6 millones de formas de comunicación, aun cuando no podrían responder apropiadamente a todas debido a la falta de apéndices de comunicación apropiados. También poseen la habilidad suficiente para analizar rápidamente nuevos lenguajes sin registrar y traducirlos a otros mas conocidos. Estaban incluso proveídos de un sensor olfativo que les permitía comprender la comunicación feromonal. Otras características útiles son la inclusión de fabrica de un cerrojo de seguridad, y el hecho de que su botón de apagado se encuentra convenientemente localizado en un lugar de fácil acceso en la parte posterior de su cuello. Detras de escenas La foma basica de C-3PO, y por extencion de los droides de la serie 3PO, fue inspirada por Maria, un robot en la pelicula silenciosa alemana Metropolis. La escultora Liz Moore desarrollo aun mas el diseño. Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] / cómic / novela / novela juvenil *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Jedi Quest'' cómic * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] / cómic / novela / novela juvenil *''Star Wars Republic: The New Face of War'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' * * * * * *''Another Fine Mess'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' cómic *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela juvenil * *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''A Reckoning of Wraiths'' *''Star Wars: Droids Special'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures'' * *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Star Wars Droids 4: Lost in Time'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Capitán Threepio'' *''Death Star'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *''Star Wars 1'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Skywalkers'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''X-wing Marks The Spot'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Star Wars Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Star Wars Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''River of Chaos'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Rust Never Sleeps'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' cómic *''Ewoks 10: The Demons of Endor'' * *''The Paradise Detour'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Thank the Maker'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''One Step Ahead'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' cómic *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''The Trouble with Squibs'' *''Chewbacca and the Life-Debt'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Fury'' *''Invincible'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1'' Apariciones no canónicas *''I Am a Droid'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''Junkheap Hero'' *''Ghosts of Hoth'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Spare Parts'' *''Skreej'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Vader vs. R2 & 3PO'' *''A Wookiee Scorned!'' *''Free Memory'' *''The Other'' }} Fuentes *''Standoffs'' *''Star Wars'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' toy line *''Star Wars: Droids'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, First Edition'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook, Second Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Era de la Rebelión Campaign Guide'' * Categoría:Unidades 3PO Categoría:Productos de Cybot Galactica Categoría:Droides de protocolo Categoría:Modelos de Droides de Protocolo Categoría:Droides de tercer grado Categoría:Series de droides